


My Immortal

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Crossover, F/M, Parody, References to My Immortal, Written on a Dare, literally just my immortal actually, lmfao sorry about this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jonah will give me clout :/twitch.tv/serevelaa
Relationships: Jonah | jonahwill/Connie | luvconnies
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonahwill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jonahwill).
  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/762390) by Tara Gilesbie. 



AN: Special thx 2 my beloved jonahwill chat 4 helpin me wif da story and ideas. U rok! also Connie ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! twitch.tv/serevelaa ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Jonah Will Williams Pufferfish Minecraft and I have a twitch channel where i play Minecraft (that’s how I got my name) and short golden yellow hair with lighter streaks and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like blonde John Lennon (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Philza Minecraft but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a gamer, and I stream every day on Twitch in England where I live (I’m eighteen). I’m poggers (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly panda hoodies and merch. I love Streamlabs store and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a panda hoodie and a black leather headphone set, jeans, and black combat boots. I was walking outside my house. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Ebony!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Connie!

“What’s up Connie?” I asked.

“Nothing.” she said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me chat!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thnx 2 jonahwill chat 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my closet and drank some Blue rapsberry gamersups from a bottle I had. My bed was black ebony and inside it was white velvet with black lace on the ends like a panda. I got out of my bed and took of my giant Tubbo_ t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on rugged bluejeans and a set of white sneakers and a Twitch merch shirt. I messed up my hair up until it was fluffy.

My friend, Tea (AN: TEapicky dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. They flipped their long raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. They put on their Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner like a panda.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Luv Connie yesterday!” they said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Connie?” they asked as we went out of the room and into the streets

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Connie walked up to me.

“Hi.” she said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” she said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” she told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides Wilbur Soot who is my dad.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” she asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize thx 2 da pogchamp ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN JONAH CHAT! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

On the night of the concert I put on my black panda T-shirt with lace up shoes. Underneath them were fuzzy socks. I straightened my hair and made it look handsome. I felt a little depressed then, so I started streaming. I read a depressing fanfiction by my good friend serevelaa while I waited for Connie to show up and I listened to some GC. I drank some gamersupps so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Connie was waiting there in front of her Mercedes. She was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), a cute mini skirt, black nail polish and a little eyeliner.

“Hi Connie!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Jonah.” she said back. We walked into her black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said PRIME) and drove to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Joel is so fucking hot.” I said to Connie, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Connie looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Connie sensitively and she put her arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Connie. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Connoe and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Connie didn’t go back into my house, instead she drove the car into……………………… the Makeout Forest!


	4. Chapter 4

“CONNIE!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Connie didn’t answer but she stopped the car and she walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Jonah Will?” she asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Connie leaned in extra-close and I looked into her beautiful eyes) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and kindness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Connie kissed me passionately. Connie climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. She took of my Merch top and I took of her clothes. I even took of her bra. Then I put his thingie into her you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Goob!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about writing this. you got a good fic, so now you get a bad one as well.


End file.
